


Schue's week off

by lol_lee_lol



Category: Glee
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dancing, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Singing, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_lee_lol/pseuds/lol_lee_lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Schuester got sick and had to take a week off. In the mean time, Puck is randomly designated to lead the Glee Club and find a theme for the week. What would happen if he was to chose "sexy" as a theme?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schue's week off

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, sorry for the length. When I started writing it was suppose to be around 1500-2000 words.  
> With that said, here's a mostly spoiler free status of everybody:  
> Finn and Rachel aren’t dating but they dated before; Rachel knows that Finn slept with Santana; Quinn is single and not pregnant anymore; nobody, except Kurt of course, came out as homosexual yet.

This was outrageous. I got it, Mr. Schue wanted to be fair for the week he was off, but picking out of a hat did not make any sense. I was the one supposed to be in charge. Not someone who got it with some random luck. Talent should always prevail. I tried putting my name on a bigger piece of paper and threw it in the hat, making one last attempt at Emma so she change her mind and pick me instead, but she refused. After they had all put their names in, she scrambled them and got one out: Puck. She left and soon after he told us that he would let us know tomorrow morning what he had picked. I got my phone out of my pocket and stormed out of the room.

“Hello?” a man’s voice answer with a cough.

“How can you do this to me? I’m the one who should be in charge!” I said with a calm and appeasing voice.

“Rachel, stop yelling. And why do you have my number?”

“Stop avoiding my question! I’m clearly the most…”

“Have you ever consider that it might be good?” he cut me.

“What do you mean?” I asked, finally stopping my walk.

“I don’t know who got picked, but it’s probably not you. The person will give you a new challenge and force you to practice something so you can improve as a singer.”

“You’re right. Great idea.”

“And Rachel. Don’t call me back in an hour telling me how bad his idea for a song is.”

I would never do such a thing. I was a really comprehensive person. After he made me swear that he would not hear from me for the rest of the week, I hung up and walked back to find Puck. I did not want this challenge to be too easy. It was not too hard to find him, he was at his locker.

“Puck, about…” I started before he impolitely cut me.

“I’m not handing the reign to you.”

Clearly he did not know me. How could he think such a thing of me? I was such a considerate person.

“That’s not why I’m here. I wouldn’t ask such a thing. Even if I’m better than you in any way.”

“Really? You are…”

“Not the point. I don’t want you to give me something too easy. Give me a real challenge. Something that will get me out of my comfort zone.”

I gave him a small pat on the back and slowly walked away thinking what he could give us.

\-----

Rachel slapped my back and stormed off. This girl was still as strange as she ever was. Although, her intervention might have given me quite an idea. I got out my phone and started a new email.

To: Glee student

Subject: Song idea

I truly didn’t have any idea for what to ask you guys. I was going to go with something pretty ordinary, but Rachel just came up to me and said she wanted a challenge that would get her out of her comfort zone. This gave me an idea. The theme is gonna be “Osé” or “sexy”. Something that fit in those or in-between. Solos and duos will be accepted. Considering the nature of this, I propose we meet up at my place Friday after school. Quick precision: the song need to fit in those and you don’t have to do a choreography that fits it if you’re not comfortable with the idea. Nevertheless, if you do not want to risk seeing something you don’t want, you can do it directly at school or completely skip it. I will still say to Schue that you did something.

Waiting for your answers and BYOB

Pretty proud that I used “nevertheless” and after I read it a few times, I sent it. A few seconds after, unsurprisingly Rachel was the first to answer. I received a text message for her: “I’m in. You won’t believe your eyes.” I did not even have time to put the device back in my pocket that it vibrated again. Still Rachel: “Also, this is not how to use ‘nevertheless’.” Oh well, at least I tried.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Quinn asked as she pinned me to the lockers. Why were they all still in school? I should be at least half way home by now.

“I don’t know what you mean,” I honestly said.

“Is this some kind of game for you?”

I kept my mouth shut and evaluate my two possible answer. Neither sounded good. Seeing how I was not answering.

“Fine, you know what? I’ll be there, but if I end up pregnant again, you’re dead Puckerman.”

She said that last part in my ear, making sure no one around could hear. She immediately understood what I was up to and did not seem to mind it too much. This girl was really great. Just as I locked my locker my phone vibrated again. Still the same girl, still being as naïve as ever: “Why BYOB though? That’s not a sexy song. I don’t think you should sing that.” She made me giggle a little and I answered her to explain it.

“Is Rachel gonna be there?” Finn asked as he walked by me.

“Yes, she was the first to answer.”

“Then count me in.”

***

Friday was one of the longest day of my life. Mr. Schue was right. It was a new challenge in my singing career and I was going to pass it. After all, doing sexy stuff was a normal thing to be recognize in the music industry. I knew that even if my voice was perfect, it may come to that. Starting with people that I knew would help me practice. When I talked to my dads about going to a party and that it might include beers, they almost seemed trilled that I was saying that. They even bought me beers and a bottle of vodka. I had no intention of drinking during the night since I have heard it could be bad for your voice, but it said to bring some, so I was going to.

Once I got home, I quickly went up to my room and got change. I might not be with a lot of men, but I still knew what they liked. This morning, I made sure I was freshly shaved, not that there was a lot to cut. I sure was not about to take my panties off, but since I had the razor I did it all. Right now it was sexy lingerie. Sure it looked good, but it was so uncomfortable that I did not even think of wearing it to school. I looked momently myself in the mirror. I sure looked great. None of them would beat me because none of them would think of getting their shirts off. At least, none of the woman, but since he was a heterosexual man, I had nothing to fear. After I had put some jeans that shaped my ass to perfection as well as a blouse that only clipped so I could ripped it off, I did some quick touch up on my make-up, making sure not to forget red lipsticks that would fit perfectly with my black nails that I did this morning, and went downstairs to tell my one dad that was there that I was ready.

With the beers in one hand and the vodka in the other, he came to me and kissed me on a cheek as I was putting my high-heels on and continue passed me to go put everything in the car. The drive there was pretty exhausting. “Make sure to use a condom”; “It’s ok if you sleep there, but text us”; “You don’t have to do something if you’re not ready”; “Not everybody swallows. It is okay to spit. You know when I met…”

“DAD! Too much information!”

“I can’t help it. I’m so excited for you.”

We finally arrived in front of Kurt’s house. I got out and walked up to the door. I knocked and have to wait quite a while before Burt came to open the door. Never had I seen him so pale.

“Is everything ok?” I asked only half caring about his answer.

“We ordered some restaurant yesterday. I think it’s that.”

“So Kurt…”

“He looks as good as me. I doubt he’ll be able to make it tonight. He was really looking forward to it. You should go say hi.”

I thanked him before I head to his room.

“Damn it,” I said in a friendly tone as I entered the room. “You can’t…”

“Rachel, stop yelling,” he whispered. I could tell that he was not trying to do so. “My dad is downstairs and I don’t want him to hear everything you’re about to say.”

“You’re going to leave me alone tonight? I want you by my side when I… you know…”

“Get naked in front of your friends?”

“Exactly. Well not the getting naked part since I’m keeping my bra on, but the friend part. You should be there. You’re my friend. You’re my best friend.”

“Listen to me Berry,” he said trying to speak louder but not doing such a good job. “You will go there and you will be the sexiest woman there. I know you can. We both know you can. You need to win this twice as much since I won’t be there. Do you think you can do it?”

“I will do it,” I answered feeling even more secure about myself.

“And one last quick service.”

“I’m not taking pictures for you. Even if we would both love it.”

“Don’t worry about that. Take alcohol for me.”

“But it’s…”

“It doesn’t matter for your voice. The only thing that might happen is that tomorrow it won’t sound as good but by Monday you’ll be more than reestablished.”

“Fine. I’ll take some for you.”

I hugged him and went back to the car. What was left of the ride was not that long. I kissed my dad and took the alcohol before I walked to the door. As I arrived in front of it, before I could figure out how I was going to knocked, Finn opened it for me.

“How many people did you invite?” he asked as he took my pack of 24 beers.

“Well, Puck told me to bring beers.”

“Bring the beers you’re going to drink!” he yelled from behind as he saw the quantity of alcohol I had.

“Oh. I was planning on sharing it so I guess it’s all good.”

Finn took it to the refrigerator as I stayed in the door, hesitant on if I should keep my shoes until I had sung.

“You can remove them,” Puck added after taking a sip in his already opened beer. “If you really want, you can put them on later when the singing starts.”

This was a pretty good idea. Strange how I did not think about it myself. After I got it done I join them and tried to talk. I could not find much to say because of the stress of what was coming up was too much. As the people start arriving, we soon were complete and sitting in a lounge in the basement. Other than me and the two guys, Quinn, Samantha and Brittany were there. Once Quinn got back from the kitchen, she had two glass of some red liquid.

“Here Rachel. This one is for you.”

\---

“What is it?”

“Don’t worry there is barely any alcohol in it. It’s a Bloody Mary.”

As I looked at here tasting it, I could clearly see she liked it. It was not my intention to get her drunk, but she was too sweet to understand the reason of the night and just a little bit of alcohol might help her when she understands the truth. Well, that is if she gets that it’s not about the music before she leaves. Sometime this girl can be pretty blind when it comes to some stuff. I was a bit disappointed that I did not think of putting on my cheerleading outfit like my two friends or that it never occurred to me that I might want to be in a duo with Rachel so it turns Puck on more; not that it was really important. In the end, I would end up out of my leggings and my long shirt. Only five minutes after I handed her the glass, it was already empty. It made me giggle a little, but it was not that big of a deal since I would probably be the one making her another one once mine is done.

“Wasn’t Kurt supposed to come with you?” I asked the girl on my left. Sure, he was gay, but it did not stop me from hopping I could enjoy his body.

“Yes,” she answered after trying to take a sip in her glass, momently forgetting that she had emptied it. “You know how he seemed sick at school? Turns out it wasn’t the stress of coming here. His father ordered restaurant yesterday and they are both sick.”

“That stink,” Brittany said.

The people here, except for Rachel, were all used to those kind of night. Puck was often home alone and since we did not do anything really bad, nobody really cared if we would come around. Even if it involved underage drinking. Kurt would have been the second new one here, but at least he knew what was implied in the invitation. I strongly doubt that Rachel’s mind got to that part. I am not fair. She will probably strip to her underwear. Even she can not be dupe like that. The rest of the student made the probably better choice of singing at school.

“Are you almost done with yours Quinn? I would take another one,” Rachel queried me. I looked at my almost empty and forced myself to clear it in one sip before I got up.

“Here come with me I’ll show you how to make them.”

I really did not care to show her. I doubt she would ever drink outside of here, but it was the best way to talk to her alone and to see if she could walk straight. If she could make it up in the kitchen without my help, she was good for another one. And when she got up and tripped, I assumed I did the right thing by asking her to come, but it did not seem to be her fault. Probably just a normal tripping since the rest of the way she was fine.

“You know I don’t really…” she started to say when we got around the counter.

“Don’t mind the drink, I wanted to talk to you.”

“You could just have said so. What is wrong?”

“Do you know what is going to happen down there in a few?”

“The singing part you mean? Isn’t the idea to remove some clothes?”

It took me a moment to answer. As I was purring the alcohol in, my mind switched from side to side. At the end, I figured that since she at least had the idea it was ok.

“You know that you don’t need to do it. It’s not some kind of competition or anything. There won’t be a winner.”

“I assumed there wouldn’t be, but I’ll know in my heart that I’ve won. And I wouldn’t be the first one to strip in the industry so I will at least practice with my friends.”

“They don’t all do it. You probably won’t have to if you don’t want to,” I told her as I handed her her glass, but decided to keep her up here for a moment. “If you decide you still want to go with it, just remember that the goal isn’t to show the most skin but to sing the best.”

She was in a pensive state. At least, she would think about it and I had the message pass. It was probably better that way than having her get mad and tell everything to everyone tomorrow morning. Before heading back downstairs, she quickly grabbed her high-heels in her hand. I smiled at the idea of her being seductive. Not that I was laughing at her or excited about what she was going to do, but I was a little proud of how much she had grown since I met her. As soon as we got back in the basement, we started the singing part.

Rachel, like her usual self, almost jump up saying that she wanted to go first. Nobody really argue. It was a really good thing since she would not be influenced.

“Where can I put the music?” she asked as she was putting her shoes on.

“Oh, right. Music,” Puck said, not even pretending that it was about the Glee Club anymore.

He took it and put it on his computer that was directly plugged on his speakers. Sitting back down with the remote control and her standing up, she started to look around.

“Wait. Who am I supposed to look at? I’m not prepared to dance while spinning around.”

I could not help but think it did not really matters since she was not such a great dancer anyway, but I kept it to myself.

“M…” the house resident started to say before looking at the only other guy here. “You should look at Finn. I doubt he will hate that.”

Both men shared a quick smile while Rachel had her back facing them. She took a deep breath, probably to calm herself, than looked down and softly said “Start it.” It was the first time I heard her have such a voice. She started to sing while moving. I really could not bring myself to calling that dancing. She was not bad on the sexy department neither, but for the first half nothing much more went on. As the song got to a little break she stopped herself like if she was frozen than, once the beat and her voice kicked back in, in a simple motion she grabbed her shirt and open it up front. With that movement came some cheering from the tipsy crowd. Now in a sexy bra she had put on, she threw the blouse further in the room and continue wearing that for the rest of the song.

When it finished we all clapped for her. It was only now that her shyness kicked back in and her cheeks became red. Without losing her smile, she ran back and picked up the piece of cloth she had removed to cover herself back.

“Are you alright?” I whispered to her hear seeing that she was only getting redder.

“Yes, I’m ok. I just can’t believe I just got topless in front of both of them.”

“Do you regret it?” I continued without seeing the point of telling her she had still her bra on.

“No, it was… kind of trilling.”

Finn was the next to come up. The idea was to alternate between boys and girls. Without asking, he decided to dance while looking at Rachel. I did not felt jealous. It was good to be sure this part of my life was over. Nevertheless, it did not stop me from enjoying the sight of his body. And he did not disappoint. The song had barely started that, already, his shirt was in his hand and he was making it spin around. Once again, we all cheered and he threw it behind Rachel’s head. She had picked up her drink to take a sip, but she never finished her movement. I doubt she could even hear his voice right now. Her eyes were going up and down the visible skin. He slowly unbuckled his belt than, without removing it he went on to his jeans. If I was saying earlier that Rachel was not the best dancer, she was great compared to him, but that was not new. He simply let his pants fall down to his feet. The young brunette could not follow us anymore. She tried opening her mouth, but not sound left it. Her eyes, like mine, were staring at his half-hard cock that his boxer did a very bad job of hiding. Even though it was not my first time seeing it, I still enjoyed the sight. With his right foot he got the pants flying backwards and it hit Puck, which made me giggle a little. He turned, partially to expose us his ass and partially to go on and be in front of the two remaining girls. Santana, being her usual self, did not hesitate to make some little sound of approbation for this change of attention and what she was seeing for the first time.

As the song ended, he was slower to dress back. After doing some pretend bowing to all of us, he took his pants that Puck handed to him and did not bother to close them. As for his shirt, he did not even seem to think to go get it. I was up next. My intention of rushing it were not the same as Rachel. I had more in mind that I wanted to go before the duo. I got up and did my song. Physical by Olivia Newton-John. My “choreography”, if you could even call it that, did not require me to stand and watch at someone, so I simply decided to start with Puck and go around the room. My only intention was to move a little while getting out of my clothes. After all, that was not a dance class. After I got down to my black bra and assorted string that I had wear to school, I simply gently pass my hand over the few remaining part of tissue. I did not consider it to be all that better than what Rachel did since everybody in the room had already seen me wearing this, but it was my stopping point. As I dressed back up, pushed a bit by some of them, I did not fully put everything back on. Leggings went back on without a question, but my shirt stayed on the floor. Instead, I wore one of Puck vest that I zip half way up, letting a big part of my bra exposed.

Then, the remaining man got up. He did not lose any time to start. Even if Finn had nothing to be shy about, he still was unsecure about his body. It really was not the case for him, not that he had any reasons to be either. Probably pushed by wanting to see the remaining show, because it would be that, “a show”, he started the music before Rachel could ask if she could have another drink. He did a bit the same as I did, going around the people present. Although, he did not really get to Finn. Not that he seemed to complain as he was discretely looking at my body. Doing a very bad job on the discrete part I might add. The center of attention, at least mine right now, got down to his boxer in what seemed to be less than 10 seconds. His cock was already fully erect and he walked up to Santana and put it only centimeters away from her face. I could see that she had to do everything not to touch it. He did the same with the rest of us. Once he got to Rachel, the last one, I could see him hesitate a little. For a second he looked at her than, seeing how her stare would not leave his covered organ, he went for it. I was sure her cheeks would catch fire. Walking back, he grabbed his chair and made it do a complete 360 and sat on it. He was facing the little space between me and Brittany, making him in the middle of us four girls. His hand landed right in the middle of his chest than made its way down his body until he reached his cock that he grabbed. Not able to understand how he could still sing at this point, he squeezed it a little as the four of us cheered, reaching with this the end of his song. Not caring about what he had exposed, he simply went back on the chair like this. Finn got his head closer to his like he was about to say something, but before I could concentrate on his sentence, the girl on my left reminded me where we were.

“Quinn. Are you almost done with your drink? I would love another one.”

“You know there is more alcohol in those than in a beer, right?” I asked to be sure she knew what she was doing.

“I allow myself to drink this once, might as well enjoy it. And my voice really seem fine.”

“Fine, come with me and let’s make another one.”

“Where are you girls going?” Finn asked, clearly looking forward for the “grand finale”.

“Get ourselves one last drink.”

“Oh. Here let me come with you I’ll take some other beers. The one we brought down are all empty.”

“No!” I said way too loudly. “I mean, let us take care of it. It’s nothing to bring a few other beers for the four of you. Just stay here and get ready for this little duo.”

“Oh, trust me, it won’t be little,” Santana told me with a smile as I left with Rachel.

Both in the kitchen, she opened the refrigerator and got out 8 cans, struggling to keep them all in her arms.

“There are some board here,” I said pointing to a cupboard. “Take one it will help.” I then take a little pause before continuing our conversation from earlier: “Are you still ok?”

“Actually, yes. You are all pretty hot in your dance,” she answered getting red again.

“You seemed to have enjoyed what you saw from both men,” I added to mock her a little.

“Really. I thought Puck was about to… play with himself near the end.”

I stopped what I was doing and looked up to her, trying to find the correct order of words to use.

“Would you have minded that?”

“If I would have walked on in under normal circonstances and he would have been doing that I would have quickly walked out even if he wanted me to stay, but right now…” she took a small break. “I would not have mind it, that’s for sure. I…” After she took a small looked behind her to be sure they were alone, she lowered her voice and got closer to me. “I think I would have liked it. I hopping he would.”

A huge part of my stress immediately got relieved. I still was not sure what was next, but at least she would not get too upset.

“It’s good to hear. You know that there is only the duo left?” I asked more as an affirmation than anything else.

“Yes, what about it?” she answered, clearly seeing that I had something to say about them.

“I don’t know what their dance is. At all. But I doubt they will finish with as much clothing as I did.”

“You were only in your underwear,” Rachel pointed out.

“I know that. That’s why I preparing you. And… you know how you were hopping Puck would wank himself?”

“Yeah,” she said, not sure anymore of where I was going with that.

“Their hand might stop on their clitoris and activate it a little bit. If you want to leave to room at any time, for any reasons, nobody would be mad. We would all understand.”

She nodded. I took both glasses in my hand since hers were full and we got back down. Puck looked at me directly in the eyes and I discretely nodded. He was the one who asked me if I could have those talk with her, even though I probably would have had them without him asking. It’s only after that that I noticed that some chairs were now all in one row. We were all facing one lonely chair that both girls were standing next to. The couch was totally unused. We had both chairs closer to the right, making it easier for Rachel to get away if she wanted to. By this point, my hope for them to face away from us and making my friend miss part of the action were gone. They would be right in front of us and we would see _everything_. Rachel took a second to hand a beer to each guys and we all sat down, ready for the music to start.

“Just to warn you, ours is a montage and not only one song.”

Of course they would have, I told myself, honestly not mad about the fact. As the first song started, the quickly got close to each other. Santana got down behind the blond girl and grabbed both of the ankles in front of her. As she was not the one singing at the time, she looked up under the skirt and looked back at us with a malicious smile. She got back up until her head pop next to the other one and took over the singing. Her hands were still on the legs, but much higher. Actually, so high up her tight that I felt like if she would go any higher we would discover if she was wearing underwear or not. Letting go a bit the skin, the Cheerios’ skirt went back down and she made her way up to grabbed both breasts from under her shirt. As a queue for the next move, Brittany opened her mouth in a ‘O’ shape and put her hand in front of it. Already done with the pretend surprise, she removed the shirt herself and they both sang the chorus while she only had her friend acting as a hand-bra to cover her boobs. At least, part of it since with those size she could not be entirely coverer with two small hands. The next verse was started by Britt as the other one started to massage her without revealing more of her and the song slowly switch to another one. For a moment they were both singing their respective song and surprisingly it sounded good.

Puck, directly to my left, was already rubbing his new hard-on and Rachel, to my right, was stunned by the performance but did not seem to want to leave the room. That was good since I would feel obligated to follow her to reassure her and I did not want to miss what was next. Even if I was not a lesbian, the situation of the dance and the man, probably soon to be men, to my left really turned me on. Back in front of me, Miss Pierce was done singing and had her back facing us. She removed the remaining shirt and they hugged each other as they made a quarter of a turn. Both of them topless, their breasts were rubbing together. Now it made sense why only one of them was wearing high-heels. As I was telling myself that, the chorus that they had been singing together finished and Britt took over alone as she was sitting, bringing her cover along with her as a pretend shyness. Sitting on top of her, Lopez removed her shoes and got up to walked behind the other girl. Both of them with their chest fully exposed. She bent a bit forward and grabbed the nipples as it was her turn to sign. After a bit of pinching, her right hand continue its way down, passing under the waistband. Britt opened her legs and what I was expecting revealed itself to be true: she was not wearing any underwear. Once again, there was only a hand to cover part of her anatomy.

A quick look to my left, Finn had a hand between his pants and his boxer and Puck had moved his to be directly in contact with his dick, still hiding it for now though. On my left, Rachel was mesmerized by the performance. I doubt she had noticed what both men were doing. A bit like Finn did, I reached my hand inside but above my panties that were starting to get wet. When I looked back in front of me, even if I had looked away for a second, both of them had changed place and it was not Britt playing with her friend’s tits. As for Tana, she had already her hand under her own skirt and she did a quick splits. Unsurprisingly, she was as naked as the other girl. As fast as she spread them, she closed back her leg and in the most obvious way she could do it without actually showing it, she started to get a finger in and out of herself. She did not make it for a long time and she sprang back up. As they were back on their sides, facing each other and touching each other’s breast, I saw the girl on my right turn her head and look at the three of us. I got my hand out, knowing that she already saw that it was in and bent to her and whispered in her ear

“Are you still ok?”

“I’m really turned on,” she surprisingly said.

“You know how to masturbate, don’t you?” I asked, letting a bit the alcohol talk for me.

“Well, yes but I never… did that with other people.”

“It’s ok. Don’t force yourself,” I said as I put my hand back in, this time directly on my skin. “Only do what you feel comfortable doing.”

With that said, I looked back in front of me and they were both facing away. When they rose their hands in the air, the remaining piece of clothing that was on them felt to the floor. Both of their asses, nicely shape thanks to cheerleading, was uncovered for us to see. Talking about undercover, Puck had took his dick out, but I only saw it from the corner of my eye since I did not want to look away and miss something else. Santa took the chair that they had put apart from the others and put it next to the one already there. In one same motion they grabbed their crotch and turn around to sit on the chair, their legs open to a nearly perfect 90 degree angle. Even though the music stopped at the same time that their bum hit the cushion, their foot were clearly beating the beet so we wouldn’t think it was over.

“Alright. Everybody who wants to play do it with us,” Santana said as they both smiled. We all took a little chance to look around. Both men had their cock out and were slowly masturbating, not at all trying to cum and even Rachel had unbuttoned her jeans and had a hand over her panties that seemed to match the bra we saw earlier. “Come on girls. At least remove something. We have two dicks out and two fully clothed women.”

I smiled at her comment and got up to stripped out of my leggings, which brought cheers from the performers. This made me notice how none of us made any sound while they were stripping. Their movement all seemed to go after the others and it only seemed natural. I decided to remove the vest too, both of them resting right on the side of my chair. Rachel joined me but only went as far as to get her shirt off. Santana did not asked more out of her. With both of them still only having their one hand covering their probably soaking pussy, the same girl continue to talk

“Here’s the game. In, or down for you guys, with the beat,” she said before taking a small break. “Ready? Three, two, one, go.”

And with that a song kick back in. It did not take me long to recognize it: The Bad Touch by Bloodhound Gang. I watched them both get their middle finger deep inside their pussies, taking two beats for the first one then, like they said, they got in on each beats and out on the off-beats. It took me a second or two before I took the rhythm but I was willing to play with them. As they start singing, I was pretty impress that they could keep their voices on. Half way through the first verse, I could not take it anymore. I bent my head backward and made myself cum. I knew that my panty was not covering my hand anymore, but I did not care. I was done before they started the chorus. Looking back at them, Santana winked at me as I replaced slowly my underwear and resumed the game. Being multi-orgasmic had its advantages. Only 32 beats. The 32 that were composing the chorus than they both got their hands up and to their sides, roughly at the height of their shoulder.

4 beats. It was all it took. More than enough for us all to move our hands up like they had done. We did not know why but we did. Since we were not as far as them, my wet hand touch Rachel’s. She quickly broke this contact and I did not have to look at her to know that she was wiping it on her jean. Once that small break was done, we saw Brittany get up. Nobody followed her though. We brought our hands back down on our bodies. 4 other beats, she had made a spin on herself and was behind the remaining sitting girl. 8 beats to play with her breasts. 2 beats on which the sitting girl twisted her head to look up. 6 beats of them kissing deeply with their tongues. Without breaking the kiss, the right hand of Britt made its way down to reach the other’s pussy, taking away another four beats. Everything was right on time. 4 beats on her clitoris, making 4 little turns, each of them on rhythm. Half way through the non-singing part, she got both her index and her middle finger in and they broke their kisses to look at us. She was back on our old rhythm and she kept it that way for a whole 2 bars, at which point she added a third one. It was getting too much for Santana to keep acting like it was nothing and her head slowly tilted backward as her eyes closed and her mouth opened a little. This went on for the same amount of time. She stopped for two beats, not moving her hand and took two others to bring it to her friend’s mouth. 4 beats that she sucked on them while sensually looking at the guys then, during the remaining 2 bars, Brittany got on her hand, her back facing us, and got her head between the open legs.

Considering the distance her ass was from us, I was a bit surprised that Puck did not reached out to touch her. The beat not really important anymore, I was slowly making small circle around my clit as I watched them go on. They stayed in that position during a little bit and, before they reached the next chorus, both of them were on their feet and slowly walking towards us. Toward Puck to be more exact. Not having to force him much, they took one hand each and dragged him on the “dance floor”. They both pushed their own chair out of the way and grabbed one side of Puck boxer to finish putting him naked. A quick glance at my left, I saw that Finn took this opportunity to take a better look at Rachel and me. We smiled at each other went back in front to see the girls make Puck lay on the floor. I was wondering why they kept going with the singing, but at the same time I felt it was better because if they would stop I was afraid that Rachel would realize what was happening and run away. She was clearly having fun, so might as well keep it going. Tana started sucking him as the blonde played with his balls and sang. Skipping over the second musical part, she got his cock out of her mouth and started singing the chorus another time. A last time. Pierce took this time to get on top of him and, with her friend positioning the penis at her entrance she lowered herself in a reverse cowgirl position. Taking her time to get it in, once it was totally inside of her they both said in unison “Getting horny now.” Making it the end of their performance.

Even though the song was over, Brittany started to bounce up and down on her new toy as Santana completely ignored us and went to kiss the surprised man. We watched them in that position for a little bit. The girl on top sometime looked down sometime at us, alternating from one to another. Once she got off him long enough to turn around to be facing him, I understood that we should move too. Seeing how Rachel was still with us, I took her hand and without forcing I made one step in Finn’s direction. I saw her look up and we exchanged a look. It took her a moment. I was determine not to force her and not go to him without her. She looked down to Hudson and I did the same. It was almost written “please” on his forehead. I felt Rachel get up by my side and we both walked up to him. Before we got there, not that it was far by any stretch of the imagination, he was up too.

\---

This was a dream. My two sexy exes that wanted to do stuff with me. I got my dick back in my pants and I did the few steps that separated us from the couch. Even if I could not wait to have them both on me at the same time, I could not be the first. One look at Quinn and I knew that she had understood what I had in mind. We put Rachel in the middle of us and she looked at me. Without any hesitation I reached for her lips. Closing one eye but using the other to look at the other girl. I never had sex with either of them, but I had the chance to explore both of their wonderful bodies. Sure Rachel and I never went further than kissing while we were not alone, but we still did some stuff in private. Quinn, still unsecure with girl body, was looking back at me like if she was waiting for me to tell her what to do. At first, I looked if Rachel would say something if I was to grab her tits, and she did not mind. I rose back might sight, taking it away from Quinn’s nearly exposed breast, and she knew what I was thinking. She reached out and touch her friend. Feeling this new hand on her, she broke the kiss and looked back. I could see the corner of her lips making a smile. It was not long that the blonde smiled back and approached her head to give Rachel her first lesbian kiss.

I passed my hand under the bra and cupped her directly. Seeing that she did not mind it, I lowered my head at the same time as I tried to expose her nipple but she quickly grabbed my hand. She broke free from Quinn’s lips and looked at me. I saw Quinn approached her mouth to her ear and, even if she was speaking in a low voice, I still heard her:

“It’s ok Rachel. Nobody minds.”

“Please. I don’t want them all to see them.”

I did not pushed it. Nor did Quinn. I pass in front of her and I exchanged a kiss with the other girl. Once I got back away, I was pleased to see that Rachel was not mad and really surprised to see that she had reached for the claps of the other bra and Quinn’s breast were now free. This last one positioned her hand on Rachel’s stomach and did some small circle before going lower. And lower. It slowly disappeared in her pants. The brunette let her head fall back, her eyes completely closed. Quinn removed her hands and I did not have to be told to get mine in its place. I was not even sure if the central girl notice something. Taking a glance on the floor. None of them were really caring about us. Santana was now on her hands eating Brittany that sat back on the chair while Puck was behind her taking her doggy-style.

Fabray got down on the floor between Rachel’s legs. Both her hands went behind her back and I looked at her with a puzzled look. Without caring to answer me, lowered her hands to the point of where they were over the waistband. By now it was all clear. Doing the first inch to see her reaction, she surprisingly raised her hips.

“Only the pants,” she worded out with barely any sound.

I took this chance to penetrate her with my index. Her body arch itself under the pleasure and the surprise. As we were now all back on the couch, my accomplice got back to her ear and whispered: “Is it ok if I take it out to put it in my mouth if I don’t show anybody else?”

She simply nodded, clearly absent minded. Without asking, I decided to do the same and got in between her legs, pulled her panties on the side and started to eat her. Like usual, her hand came to play in my hair, but this time instead of closing my eyes and concentrated, I looked up. When Q removed her mouth, she got her hand to cover her breast before going up and kissed her. From time to time, the hand movement would make the nipple appear, but I was sure the other group never even noticed. Had I barely even started my work that I felt Rachel’s pussy muscle tighten around my tongue as my thumb kept playing for a moment with her love button. After covering her back up, I got back up, proud of myself.

“You know that she started herself before right,” Quinn said to mock me.

Not answering her, I went for her lips to shut her up. Making sure at the same time that she could taste Rachel. This last one did not lose anytime and, before we even get a chance to separate ourselves she reached in and pulled out my dick. She had barely started to masturbate me that she stopped completely, still keeping me in her hand though.

“You two should have sex,” she bluntly said.

“What?” Quinn quickly answered getting back down the bra.

“I mean… Both of you have had sex already and you’re friends. I would kind of like to see that.”

The both of us shared a look after what we had just heard. It was followed by a long silence.

“It could be fun,” Quinn finally said, kind of scared of what I would say.

“I guess it would,” I answered before another long silence during which Rachel slowly started to wank me back.

“Do you want to do it?” she properly asked, reaching down her underwear to start to masturbate too.

“I would like it, yes. But I don’t have a condom.”

“I don’t need one, but if you feel better using…”

I did not let her finish. Cutting her with my lips on hers, we both got up and removed our last clothing in one same motion. Rachel got up to let us some place on the couch and I got in her in one smooth motion. She was much tighter than Santana even though she did not moved as great as her. Kneeling beside us, Rachel was watching everything happen up close, not really participating.

\---

As I was feeling Finn going back and forth inside me, I was barely able to resist the urge of coming. I at least wanted this to last a minute or two. I knew I was there and I could feel that he was barely able to retain himself. I could only imagine what would have happened if I did not give myself that first orgasm earlier. Not able to keep it together, I did what Puck thought me and grabbed a pillow while strongly covering my face, greatly cutting the noise at the same time. I did not stay in that position for long though because I knew he would come soon. Getting back to him, he kissed me before I could talk. It was stronger than me, I had to share that kiss for a little bit. As soon as I broke free, I told him in between breaths: “Cum… on my… boobs… once you’re… ready.”

He nodded and, I had barely enough time to make sure my hair was out of the way that he was getting out of me and covering my chest. He had always have a lot of cum and that never stopped to surprise me. As Finn was sitting back, clearly not regretting what we had just did, I looked over to Rachel that was still on the side looking back and forth between us two.

“You’re still ok?” I repeated for what was probably the last time of the night.

“I am. More than earlier even.”

“Ever tasted his cum?”

“Yes…” she said, not sure she wanted to be right about what I was implying.

I looked down at my breast. She did not need another word. She took one of my nipple in her mouth and grabbed some of the surrounding sperm to go along with it. I would have like if she would have taken more, but at least it was a sight that Finn was not about to forget. Sitting back up, the other two girls came to sit on my side and they started to work on my chest before I could say anything. I smiled at the two guys. Rachel, as for her, was putting back her pants on before she got back to watch me. Puck tried to make her grabbed his penis. Surprised that she let herself go a little, I soon saw her let it go. He did not went back for it.

After we were all dressed, the new girl sat back and said: “that was new and unexpected.” None of us dared to answer as we all already knew that it would and up in sex. We started to drink again and talk about nothing and everything, not making a reference to what had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if your favorite character/relationship did not make it in. At some point they were a lot more, but I soon understood that the chapter would be way too long. The idea of coming back to talk about some stuff like what happened in the hot tub isn't totally crossed off my mind and I swear I will try to make it shorter.


End file.
